Forgiveness
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: Ash cheats on Mare.She moves in with a friend and she doesnt see him or the other daybreakers for awhile.When they see eachother again Mare changed a lot. Ash tries to win her back but Mare finds it hard to trust him.  very OOC
1. She meant nothing

Hey everyone,  
>I hope you like the story. Please review.<p>

**WARNING**  
>In the future there may be sex scenes. Also there will most likely be a lot of swearing.<p>

This story is probably going to be very OOC.

* * *

><p>(Mary-Lynette P.O.V)<p>

"It doesn't change anything Ash!" I yelled, as I gathered my clothes and threw them into my suitcase.

"Please Mare, it was nothing. You're all that matters. Don't this." He pleaded with me.

I ignored him and walked out of the room, and down the stairs. I was crying but I didn't care who saw, I found who I was looking for, Mark in the living room along with Jade, Kestrel, Rowan, Quinn, Rashel, Morgead, Jez, James, Poppy, Hannah, and Thierry. They took one look at my face, then at Ash behind me and immediately began threatening Ash.

"What the fuck did you do? I'm going to kill you!" Quinn, James, and Morgead yelled at Ash.

"Ash, what did you do to her?" Theirry asked as he glared at Ash.

"Mare honey, what's wrong?" Rowan, Jade, Poppy, and Hannah asked me.

"I don't care what you did! All I know you made her cry and you're going to pay." Kestrel, Rashel, and Jez said in calm voices, which made it scarier.

I knew it; I knew you would end up hurting her." Mark yelled. I walked over to Mark and hugged him, while he glared at Ash over my shoulder.

"Mare, I love you. I'm so sorry. Please don't." Ash whispered.

"Mark, can I use your phone?" I asked him, he nodded his head then reached into his pocket and gave it to me. Who could I call, I thought. Alec, I screamed in my head, he was always there for me. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"What do you want mark?" He asked, he and my brother had never gotten along.

"It isn't Mark, its Mary-Lynette." I said quietly. I knew he would realize right away that something was wrong, he knew me so well.

"Hon, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing I'm fine." I said to him. He laughed, and said,

"M-Lynn, we both know you can't lie to me. So tell me what's wrong."

"Ok well you remember that guy I told you about right?" I asked him.

"Yes. Did he hurt you? What happened? Ill fucking kill him sweetie!" He said, and I could imagine him planning Ash's death in his head. I laughed.

"Look, doll, I know you're crazy, but why the hell are you laughing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing it doesn't matter. I will tell you what he did, sometime, but I can't right now. So I had a question, can I come stay with you for awhile?" I asked him hesitantly, hoping he would let me.

"Sweet heart you should know that you are always welcome here. You don't have to ask! I would love to have you here, just be warned the guys are over all the time, they have no respect for privacy." He said, and I smiled and said,

"And you do? Don't think I fucking forgot that time when..." I started to say but he cut me off.

"No, no, no! Don't say it! You're on speaker, and the guys are here! They don't need to know about that!" he almost yelled at me, I started laughing and soon I began clutching my sides because they were hurting from laughing so much. I loved making fun of him.

"That gives me more of a reason to say it." I said to him, as I smiled.

"Yea, yea. Get your shit together, I'll be there soon. Dimitri, Jane, Leila, and Jason, want to know if they can come with." He said and I could imagine the adorable put on his face.

"Oh my fucking god! I have missed them so much! It has been, what, 3 months? Of course they can come. I'll see you soon, love ya." I yelled at him.

"Jesus! Calm your damn hormones! Love you too. See you soon." He said as he began laughing.

"Fuck you!" I said to him right before I hung up. Everyone gave me odd looks, and I was about to ask why, but then I realized it was cause of my swearing. Oh ok now I get it, I thought as I laughed. I passed Mark's phone back to him, then walked over to Quinn and sat beside him on the couch. I curled into his side, and he wrapped his arm around me. Our friendship had grown a lot recently. I fell alseep in literally seconds.

* * *

><p>Pleas review. Hope you liked it.<br>Later hunni's! :D


	2. What the fuck, are you a vampire?

Please please please review. Even if you hate it.

* * *

><p>(Mary-Lynette P.O.V)<p>

"Mare, wake up." i heard Quinn say as he shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes, then closed them again. The light was to bright.i opened them again and sat up, and saw Alec, Dimtri, Leila, Jason, and Jane. I screamed as I jumped off the couch and hugged leila and Jane. We started jumping up and down yelling about how pretty the others looked. Finally Alec grabbed my shoulders to stop me from jumping and put a hand over my mouth. I bit him and he pulled his hand back.

"What the fuck? Are you a vampire or something now?" He asked as Jane, Leila, Jason and Dimitri started laughing while everyone else in the room just stared at us.

"How did you know?" I gasped. Alec gave me a look and said,

"If you're a vampire, then I'm a girl." I laughed then stood on my tiptoes hissed at him and made claws with my fingers.

"See! I'm a vampire." Alec said,

"No your not." So I turned to Jane, Leila Jason, and Dimitri.

"If you think I am a vampire raise your hand." I said, as all their hands shot up.

"See! I am pretty fucking sure im a vampire, and that makes you a girl!" I laughed.

"They are only siding with you because they like you better." He siad as he pouted.

"Ha! You just admitted, I am liked better, I am a vampire, and you are a little girl." I yelled at him.

"Shut up and give me a hug." he said to me.

"I missed you." i said to him as I kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys." i said as I turned to Jason and Dimitri. They looked sad, then happy then sad.

"We missed you, if you're not going to visit at least call please." They yelled in union. Then Jason pulled me into a hug. After he relased me, Dimitri pulled me close.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked me. I nodded my head, and went over beside the couch and started to pull my suitcase over, but Dimitri ran over and took it.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying that myself." I said as I glared at him. He smiled but otherwise ignored me.

"Which one is Ash?" Alec asked me.

"Thats him. Why?" I asked as I pointed at Ash. Alec walked over to him and punched him in the face. Ash fell to the ground with blood gushing from his nose.

"I dont know what you did! But that was for hurting her." He said as he went to hit Ash again. I went over and grabbed his arm.

"Dont, you're going to get in trouble and go to jail again. This time I wont bail you out." I said as mostly everyone in the room eyes widened.

"You know you would, because you loev me and wouldnt survive wihtout me." he yelled.

"Not true." I yelled at him.

"True." He yelled.

"Not true."

"True."

"Not true"

"True"

"Not true." I yelled as I stepped closer to him. I tripped but luckily he caught me.

"See look what happened! it is your fault I fell." I cried, as I began pouting and childishly crossed my arms and turned away.

"Come one, Im sorry. M'Linn." he said quietly.

"Okay! I forgive you." i yelled as i turned to him again. He smiled and hugged me.

"Time to go." Jane said as she began getting impatient.

"Okay, lets go." I said, I quickly gave Jez, Maggie, Rashel, Hannah, Thierry, Quinn and Mark a hug. Then I looked at Ash and felt pain flash through my heart.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye Mare." He said quietly. I turned and walked out the door.

"Can you tell us what he did now?" Jane asked me as she put her hadn on my shoulder.

"Soon, but not right now." i whispered as I watched Thierry's mansion disappear in the distance as we drove away.

* * *

><p>Heyy,<br>Please review, and I will update faster if you like it because then I will feel loved! haha.


End file.
